in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Adino Mezzaluna
}} Adino A. Mezzaluna is a character notably in the series In a Locked Room. Adino is an adventurer and a tour guide, but mostly he stays on dreams of people he knows, because protecting the good ones has basically became a main hobby of his. He resides in Italy, and has explored the Locked Rooms in the past when he was young. Even though he has a family, he can get treated like a young adventurer upon going to other places, and wants to have actual friends in the present. He is roleplayed by . Adino will replace Yellow as Fairy's third main character Outside the Rooms, due to many similarities between her and Moon and Willow combined, as well as how poorly she thinks she roleplays as her. Appearance Adino has yellow hair and mustache, while also having a brown skin, and black eyes. He usually wears a blue jacket (which he sometimes takes off when inside a building) with a yellow shirt and pink gloves. He wears yellow-to-pink boots, as well. History Background When he was 10 years old, Adino found a strange portal, and his parents told him not to wander off unexplored places. Full of curiosity on that time, he disobeyed that and entered it, ending up inside the Locked Rooms. Unlike the present time, despite still having 5 batches, there were fewer rooms before. He explored the first batch barely, but immediately entered to the second batch. Upon reaching a certain room, he was constantly lost. He stopped and suddenly, a fog appeared that made him put to sleep. He mysteriously entered a room, which was revealed to be the Dream Dimension. Many creatures were badly injured. He took care almost all of them, but just then, he was about to get eaten by a dark phantom. He was rescued by an attack that drove it away. In front of him is a Cresselia, who appreciated his action of saving the creatures of the dimension, and chose him to be her long-lasting partner. Since then, the two of them had a fun time completing the rest of the batches, therefore having a special bond. Upon exiting the final batch, however, he got scolded by his parents. On his mind, he doesn't want to reveal his new partner early on and kept it a secret for a while. Eventually he received a job as a tour guide in almost any location he knows, and got his own family to deal with, but he was too busy to enter the new Locked Rooms again as a result. It was too late when his son became mature enough to explore on his own, even though a certain experience happened. At the same time, he was a bit relieved after hearing that few members of the gang disappeared for a mysterious reason. Outside the Rooms Adino did not appear in any episode or completed IaLR story yet. Personality Adino is very adventurous, not caring the consequences that may happen to him, and is full of curiosity. He is the preserved type, but is usually involved in arguments. In fact, he usually is the one stopping Moon and Karaleaf (who is also in that situation, but tends to continue arguing mostly without reason and thought) from constantly arguing at certain topics. He is brave and confident as he doesn't get afraid at anything and always thinks positive on events. He also tries to keep his job as a tour guide after staying in the Dream Dimension for a while, as he wants to let his friends know about places they're about to meet. Powers and Abilities Adino has a special ability to read, interpret and travel anyone's dreams. He gains a small job to defend any good dreams by his Cresselia. If someone is corrupted and doesn't deserve the good dreams, he can turn them into nightmares that may cost that someone's life. He can also do that if he's enraged and upset. Even though he has no abilities or powers that can actually defend himself outside dreams, he uses a Lunar Boomerang, which is almost invisible on nighttime. Pokemon Adino owns one known Pokemon, but it is unknown if he has other ones or not. *Adino's Cresselia **Adino and Cresselia have a special bond ever since Adino was inside the Locked Rooms. As time passes by, they constantly meet each other on the Dream Dimension when there's time available. Cresselia is really preserved and shows respect to those how protect dreams and likes to stay calm. She has level 95, has the Calm Nature, and has the ability Levitate, which makes her immune to Ground-type moves. Trivia *Adino's surname, Mezzaluna, is the Italian term for "Crescent", something his partner Cresselia is based on. *His name was originally Adam, but that name was already taken in IaLR and his roleplayer didn't want another character with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Adults Category:Good characters Category:Humans